Mauvaise journée
by Ilunae
Summary: En rentrant chez lui se soir-là, Izuku claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de s'effondrer dans son lit et, de dormir.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui se soir-là, Izuku claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de s'effondrer dans son lit et, de dormir. Cela lui ferait du bien de ne plus penser à rien. Si seulement, il pouvait tout oublier.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de sa chambre qu'il entendit râler.

"Putain, Deku ! Me claque pas la porte à la tronche, foutu nerd !"

Il avait oublié que Kacchan était derrière lui. Il aurait dû faire plus attention quand il avait fermé la porte. Malgré cela, il ne se retourna pas pour s'excuser auprès de Kacchan. Il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard. Il ouvrit donc la porte de leur chambre.

Deux seconde plus tard, il était étalé sur le lit. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à s'endormir rapidement et, il n'aurait plus à penser à cette journée maudite. Quand il se réveillerait le lendemain, il se rendrait peut-être compte que cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Ce serait bien si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Kacchan vint le rejoindre dans leur chambre.

"Tu veux en parler, le nerd ?"

Pour toute réponse, Izuku s'enfonça encore plus dans son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un Deku qui ne pouvait rien faire. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours été. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait croire qu'il pouvait devenir le meilleur héro ?

Il aurait dû rester sans alter. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir One for all. All Might aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre en tant que successeur. Quelqu'un d'autre comme Toogata aurait été beaucoup mieux pour assumer cette responsabilité. En fait, n'importe qui se serait mieux que lui.

Il devrait sans doute commencer à chercher quelqu'un pour lui donner son alter. Peut-être qu'il devrait le donner à Kacchan. Il était un bien meilleur héro que lui. Izuku décida que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Kacchan lui hurlerait dessus s'il émettait l'idée devant lui.

Il devrait donc trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

"Deku !" reprit Kacchan au bout d'un long silence. "Tu m'entends, Deku ?"

Il l'entendait très bien mais, il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que Kacchan allait lui dire, de toute façon ? Que ce n'était pas grave parce que cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs, après tout.

Izuku savait très bien cela. Cependant la plupart des erreurs des gens ne coûtaient pas la vie d'une autre personne. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Cela n'empêchait pas que cela faisait toujours très mal.

Il n'était sans doute pas fait pour cela. Izuku avait voulu devenir un héro pour sauver les gens comme All Might. S'il n'arrivait pas à faire cela, il n'était pas un héro.

C'était pour cela qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un qui ferait mieux le boulot à sa place. Quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Comme cela, sa ville serait beaucoup mieux protégée.

Puis, Deku devrait se trouver un autre travail. Un qu'il ferait beaucoup mieux que son job de héro. Il devrait aussi se trouvait d'autres amis. Parce que les siens ne voudraient sans doute plus le voir après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Aussi, il n'aurait plus d'alter. Il se demandait donc si ses amis auraient toujours été ses amis s'ils l'avaient rencontré quand il n'avait pas eu son alter. Izuku aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire que c'était le cas mais, il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui savaient qu'il était né sans alter. Le seul de ses anciens camarades qui était au courant, était Kacchan. Ce qui était normal puisqu'ils étaient amis d'enfance.

Est-ce que Kacchan le lâcherait s'il n'avait plus son alter et qu'il n'était plus un héro ? Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Izuku ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Kacchan n'était plus dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.

"Je t'entends marmonner d'ici, foutu Deku !"

Izuku se crispa. Est-ce que Kacchan avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Il ne pensait pas avoir parlé si fort que ça.

"Si ça t'affecte tant que ça, t'as qu'à bien retenir ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui !" lui dit Kacchan. "Comme ça, tu feras tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas une seconde fois !"

Izuku soupira. Kacchan devait avoir raison. Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre la fuite. Il devait continuer de travailler en tant que héro et, s'assurer de sauver le plus de personnes possibles. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

"Bon, je te laisse te reposer ! Je te fais du Katsudon pour ce soir !"

Izuku serra son oreiller un peu plus fort. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Kacchan avec lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
